Chocolate eyes
by Slashers R Us
Summary: The pain was blinding. Nathan could barely speak, but his daughter was looking at him with those beautiful chocolate eyes, not Marni's, hers, in concern.' Nathan's thoughts as he is slowly dying. This includes bits of "I didn't know I'd love you so much"


I've recently bought Repo: The Genetic Opera…and I loved it! It was so amazing! I can't help but say, though, that the end is my favorite part. One time, I skipped to the end just to see it, and was extremely disappointed. You just can't watch a movie without seeing the whole thing, ya know? This is my tribute to the end that made me cry** ;-; **(Singing is in _Italics_)

* * *

The gunshot echoed throughout the room, jolting the nerves of everyone in it, including the audience.

"DAD! NO!" Shilo Wallace screamed. As the darkness was replaced with an ominous red glow, the girl was seen running toward her father, Nathan Wallace. He looked at the wound in his chest; its steady stream poured what was left of his life down the suit that marked his soul. His Repo suit. The one he had worn as he had taken lives. So many of them. His gaze returned to his daughter. Although it was her father who was suffering, Shilo felt as if she had taken the shot when her father looked up at her, his gaze asking for forgiveness. She didn't hear the loud **thump **as Rotti Largo fell to the ground in death, or the gasps of the audience, who were just now starting to suspect that this was all real. She lowered her father from the wheelchair and to the ground.

"_Dad be still. There is nothing you need _say_. It can wait." _ The pain was blinding. Nathan could barely speak, but his daughter was looking at him with those beautiful chocolate eyes, not Marni's, **hers**, in concern. He was going to speak, whether or not his body wanted him to.

"_Shi, your mother's calling me." _ Her eyes teared up, which was more pain than the gunshot wound. His vision was starting to fade, and so was his hearing. He could barely hear her; her voice was fading in and out as she sang to him quietly, but the love and meaning in her voice was unmistakable.

"…_I didn't know I'd love you so much, but I do." _ She finished, stroking his blond hair, streaked with gray, lovingly.

"_Sometimes I'd stay up all night, wishing to god that I was the one who died…" _ She started to sob, and he almost hesitated, but he had to say this. It was his last chance. He could feel it. _"Sometimes there's not enough time. But I didn't know I'd love you so much, but I do." _ She stroked his cheek, still sobbing, and her warmth calmed him. He tried to do the same, bringing his hand to her cheek.

He became painfully aware that he still wore his gloves. He had touched so many bodies with these. He had gripped his cold scalpel with determination, slicing up his victims, and eventually, as he checked what organ he would be repossessing, he had reached in and tore out the required organ. And then the process started over again. All this had happened as he was the Repo Man.

But now he was Nathan Wallace, and the only thing he wanted right now was show his daughter that everything would be alright. He wanted to touch her cheek, to stroke it, to calm her and feel her warmth at the same time.

But he couldn't.

He still wore those damned gloves. The ones that proclaimed his sin.

And he knew what he had to do.

"_Shilo go." _Her eyes widened, she started to panic. He squeezed her hand.

"_Dad I will not leave you here. You will live." _ She said it the utmost determination, but knew she was wrong, and that she knew it too. Denial is a powerful thing.

"_But you've already saved me dear. Go and change the world for me." _ She shook her head slightly, but he knew that she would do what he told her. She finally had the chance to go out in the world. That's what scared Nathan most. But he knew that it would happen, and there was no stopping it.

But now he knew that she would, 'No,' He told himself. '**Is **able to handle it.' She was seventeen now, and though he would always believe her to be a young age and need protection, she was ready to see the world.

"_**We will always have each other in our time of need." **_His vision was almost gone. Darkness was surrounding Shilo.

"_Shilo, you're the world to me." _

He felt his body go limp, and as the darkness closed in on him, he realized that his beautiful daughter was **not **Marni. This provided a small pang of pain that had nothing to do with the wound.

But this also made Nathan Wallace very happy, and as the darkness closed in, he gripped his daughter's hand, and smiled.

* * *

What'daya think? Was it horrible, so much that you had to run to the nearest bathroom to puke? Or was it so good that you worshipped the ground that your computer lies upon? Please review!


End file.
